Matrimonio a corta edad
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: El matrimonio es algo serio, que acarrea muchos problemas y mas si se trata de personas jóvenes, tal vez demasiado. IwaOi. Reto personal. Día 2.


Ayer no pude publicar el fic del dia 2, asi que ni modo,en fin, he aquí mi fic:

 _ **Día 2: One-shot de tu pareja favorita. IwaOi.**_

 _ **Matrimonio a corta edad.**_

Para un niño, el matrimonio es algo extraño; una palabra demasiado complicada y difícil de entender. Iwaizumi como todo niño, tenía curiosidad sobre muchas cosas y el matrimonio era una de ellas.

 _"Es cuando quieres mucho a alguien y prometes estar a su lado para siempre, la proteges y le das mucho amor"._

Eso fue lo que su maestra le dijo y él no termino de entender. Esa duda nació gracias a las niñas de su clase que desde el día anterior hablaban sin parar de ello.

-Cuando sea grande, seré la esposa de Tooru-kun y viviremos muy felices, con muchos bebés- decían todas y cada una de ellas, peleándose por ver quién sería la afortunada que lograra aquel deseo. Iwaizumi por lo general las ignoraba, las niñas siempre estaban con Oikawa y por eso nunca jugaba con los niños.

 _"Yo estoy seguro que es una niña"_ había dicho un niño el primer día que Oikawa entró a clases. Iwaizumi simplemente se acercó a él y le pregunto.

 _"¿Eres un niño o una niña?"_ Oikawa se rio suavemente.

 _"¿Tu qué crees?"_

 _"Las niñas son bonitas"_ y desde ese día Oikawa se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

En fin, las niñas rodeaban a Oikawa, que parecía cansado de ellas y sus peleas absurdas. Iwaizumi las miro, pensando que hacían demasiado alboroto. Oikawa captó que los veía y sonrió hacia su amigo.

-¡Iwa-chan! ¡Iwa-chan! ¡Sálvame!- grito Oikawa agitando sus manos en el aire, las niñas fijaron sus miradas curiosas en Iwaizumi que se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado sujetando su espada de juguete más fuerte. Las pequeñas rieron con su reacción.

-¡Hajime-chan! Salva a Tooru-chan- le animo su maestra y las demás niñas gritonearon emocionadas, queriendo que Iwaizumi jugara con ellas y Oikawa. Ellas serían las hadas malignas que encerrarían al príncipe Tooru mientras Iwaizumi el caballero que tenía que rescatarlo. Al principio Iwaizumi se reusó a jugar algo así, pero la insistencia de todas esas niñas, la maestra y Oikawa, pudo con él.

Con su espada, cruzó el bosque prohibido de las hadas asesinas; navegó por el mar de las sirenas carnívoras y atravesó el castillo repleto de damas fantasma que llevaban almas al infierno (la maestra se preocupó por tales cosas) hasta llegar al santuario donde la reina de los demonios tenia cautivo al príncipe Oikawa.

 _"Pensé que sería aburrido jugar con niñas"_ pensó cuando peleaba con la reina hasta atravesarla con su espada.

-¡Mi caballero!- dramatizo el pequeño Oikawa mientras Iwaizumi le susurraba que se callara. Los niños veían todo desde la ventana del patio, asombrados.

Para hacer que todo se viera más "real", Iwaizumi cargo a Oikawa hasta llevarlo al otro lado del salón, poniéndolo a salvo. Oikawa al ser cargado, reclamo un poco, argumentando que la próxima vez él cargaría a Iwa-chan. Las niñas chillaban divertidas.

-Ahora se van a casar- dijo de repente una de ellas. Los colores subieron a las mejillas de ambos niños que se quejaron ante tal cosa mientras las niñas reían.

-¡Yo no me quiero casar con Oikawa!- repetía Iwaizumi mientras el contrario le miraba ofendido.

-Iwa-chan ni siquiera me propone matrimonio, así que no- las niñas reían y reclamaban que en toda historia el caballero se casaba con la princesa.

-Pero Hajime-chan quiere mucho a Tooru-chan, ¿verdad?- pregunto una de ellas e Iwaizumi asintió a regañadientes.

-Y Tooru-chan a Hajime-chan, ambos quieren protegerse y estar juntos siempre, ¿no?- Oikawa asintió energéticamente y la pequeña sonrió.

-¡Entonces ya reunieron los requisitos para casarse!- los pequeños se vieron a los ojos, confundidos por las palabras de las niñas y la presión para que contrajeran "matrimonio". Oikawa sonrió a Iwaizumi y este le frunció el ceño por inercia.

-Si Iwa-chan me lo pide a mí- les dijo Oikawa e Iwaizumi le miro mal. No quería casarse con Tooru, no aun; tenía mucho por que vivir y se rehusaba a tener que acabar con su niñez tan rápido. Le golpeo levemente con la espada en la cabeza y el otro se quejó.

-No quiero, después tendré que trabajar y encontrar trabajo es difícil, no me van a contratar- le recrimino y Oikawa asintió pensativo, el matrimonio a los 5 años podría ser complicado.

-¿Dónde viviríamos? No me querrán vender una bonita casa- todas las niñas y Oikawa se quedaron pensando, hasta que al final, todos se sentaron en el suelo, pensando en los demás problemas que traería casarse a esa corta edad y buscando diversas maneras para solucionarlo.

Al volver a casa, Iwaizumi comió con sus padres mientras hablaban de ir a visitar a sus abuelos, hasta que el pequeño Hajime hablo.

-Mamá, estoy casado- sus padres le miraron sin entender y él les mostro un anillo de dulce en su dedo. Su madre suspiro enternecida.

-Me casé con Tooru. Nuestro matrimonio es legal- les dijo mientras les mostraba un papel que sacó de su mochila. Ellos le felicitaron.

-Solo recuerda Hajime, debes de amar y respetar a Tooru-chan, apoyarlo y protegerlo siempre, cuando él se sienta triste, tú debes de animarlo y debes pensar por ambos, lo que es mejor para los dos, deben de estar ahí el uno para el otro. Todo eso y mucho más- le dijo su padre y el asintió.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Oikawa, todos felicitaban a Tooru por casarse con su Iwa-chan.

-Esperen... ¿quién de los dos tendría los bebés?- pregunto seriamente Oikawa menor, haciendo reír a todos en la casa.

El matrimonio a los 5 años sí que era difícil.

 **Espero que alguien lea esto y si alguien de hecho, si lo está leyendo, gracias por leerlo y espero que te gustara. Me gusta escribir, pero cada vez es más tedioso pensar en ideas, estoy en un estancamiento mental, pero bueno, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo y para poder mejorar, sin más, Bye Bye… c:**


End file.
